Melissa Daniels
Melissa Daniels is a recurring character on The CW's Dynasty. She is portrayed by Kelly Rutherford. Biography Melissa Daniels is Paul Daniels' wife. She reveals some affairs of her husband to Cristal, who used the information to protect her family in the view of an explosive upcoming article about the corruption of the Senator. After the revelation of the sex scandal instead of the corruption, the Senator is forced to step down. In Poor Little Rich Girl, Steven asks Melissa, with whom he had a brief affair ten years ago, for help when Sam receives an eviction letter from ICE. He agrees to sleep with her again in exchange for her help. In Dead Scratch, before Steven is about to marry Sam, Melissa tells him that she is pregnant. In The Butler Did It, Melissa reveals that her baby's father is her gynecologist. Although given her history of lying it's debatable. In "Wild Ghost Chase", Melissa arrives at Sam's hotel as the president of the Atlanta Historical Alliance in an attempt to give the La Mirage landmark status to honor Bernard McCarty. She snidely told him that she was sorry to hear about his divorce and that she put on a few pounds after her divorce as well. Sam is thankful for his settlement and that he heard she had to move out of Buckhead. She states that she came out of it on the other side as the President of the Historical Alliance. Melissa smirks and suggests that they email each other the insults later as she wants to continue to do the incredible work of the AHA. Sam informs her that Bernard McCarty was a homophobic builder who opened several gay conversion camps. Melissa insists she'll go through with the ceremony regardless of Bernard's personal beliefs. She informs him of the dozens of media outlets, extinguished guests, and the Mayor's attendance which makes it impossible for her to cancel. She points out that her crew has hung the plaque and the building is now a historic landmark. When she stops by later she is horrified to learn of the painters, "clumsy mistake" that painted over her plaque. Later that night, Melissa gets Sam's permits revoked as punishment for him ruining her plaque. She rescheduled everything for tomorrow and has a new plaque being delivered the next day. She gives a speech about history being important even if the truth hurts, it's still important. Sam angrily reminds her that she was going to let her child be raised by a rich gay man with a famous last night. Melissa claimed that was different and went to leave, when he pointed out that her lies started a downward spiral for Steven and their divorce. It also left Sam with a void in his life and no purpose, until he opened the hotel. She states that the HA is important to her as well, and she won't let him or anyone else destroy it. He expresses his fears that people will boycott his grand opening when they find out who Bernard was, but she doesn't care and threatens to never have his permits reinstated if the plaque is damaged. That night at the Carrington Halloween party, Sam extends Melissa an attempt at an olive branch. Because Melissa wouldn't listen to him about the Bernard situation, he called the other members of the Historical Alliance. He found out that she is up for re-election as president, with the Bernard McCarty find being the only leverage she has over her competitor. Sam proposes a deal - he won't fight the plaque and, in return, the Atlanta Historic Alliance will list his new hotel as the number one must visit in Atlanta. She points out his cleverness and admits that his new confidence is unbecoming but agrees to the deal nonetheless. The next day, Melissa holds a press conference commemorating Bernard McCarty and the new plaque that rests at the foot of a spiral staircase. She admits at the conference that Bernard was a controversial man, but the plaque is celebrating one of his positive contributions to the city. She then announces that the Atlanta Historic Alliance is adding the hotel to their must-view list, and encourages everyone to book a room at the marvelous property. Anders later reveals that their permits were reapproved. Appearances Gallery Capture+ 2018-05-14-13-33-53.png MelisswithSamandSteven.jpg PaulandMelissaDaniels.jpg DYNASTY TREE.PNG Trivia * Kelly Rutherford previously worked with Grant Show (Blake Carrington) in the 1990s primetime soap-opera Melrose Place, but they never shared any scenes. * Melissa is the only female Steven Carrington has had a sexual relationship with. *According to Alexis, she and Melissa used to share a gardener whom it's implied they both had an affair with. * Although Melissa is an original character created for the reboot she kind shares the same purpose as Heather Lockclear's Sammy Jo did having an imitate relationship with Steven when he was confused about his true sexuality and ending up being pregnant with his child. ** In the original, Steven ended up having a son commonly known as Danny. In this reboot, Melissa is currently expecting Steven's child. It is unknown if whether or not depending on if she has a son or not. This baby will be Danny's reboot counterpart. ** In The Butler Did It, She reveals that her baby's father is her gyno. Although given her history of lying it's debatable. References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Acquaintances of Cristal Flores Category:Acquaintances of Steven Carrington Category:Supporting Characters Category:Appears in Season 2 Category:Appears in Season 3